Traditional entertainment devices for out-of-home use, for example in restaurants or bars, are typified by the jukebox that plays selected vinyl records or compact discs after the insertion of coins or paper currency.
More recently, entertainment devices for public venues have begun to provide additional forms of entertainment beyond merely playing music from compact discs. Some entertainment devices are provided with personal computer architecture and are equipped with hard drives capable of storing huge libraries of music, video, and games. Patrons of the venue may operate the entertainment device to provide the desired service, such as to play a selected song or display a selected music video.
These entertainment devices may include displays for providing information regarding entertainment content currently being performed. For example, in CD-based jukeboxes, a CD identification number and track number for the currently playing song may be displayed on a digital LED display. More contemporary jukeboxes have been provided with video monitors that are capable of displaying complex text and graphics. These displays can present a graphical user interface for enabling user to browse the song catalog, enter music selections, and view detailed information regarding the current song, artist, and album being performed.
Commercial advertising has been integrated into other forms of entertainment media, such as television programming and broadcast radio. On the Internet, web sites commonly include banner advertisements, which typically are displayed as boxes containing text, graphics, and/or animation. These boxes may serve as hypertext links such that when a user clicks on the box, the user is brought to a web page providing additional information regarding the product or service promoted in the advertisement.
With the ability for modern jukeboxes to retrieve digital files over the Internet and display graphics on a video screen, it would be desirable to provide commercial advertisements on venue-based entertainment devices.